The invention concerns an overload protection device for cable lines, in particular in cranes, having at least one electronic overload safety means.
The European standards prescribe that overload safety means must be present on all power-operated lifting mechanisms. A crane construction is generally designed for a given permissible maximum overload. Exceeding that permissible maximum load can lead to considerable danger to the crane components (crane structure, cables, cable suspension systems and so forth) and cause permanent damage to the entire crane structure as well as consequential damage. Therefore cranes generally have at least one electronic overload safety means which switches off the crane operation when the permissible load is exceeded.
It will be noted that electronic overload safety means only take account of the load hanging from the crane. This means that, when the drive systems are shut down, under some circumstances an overload can hang from the respective crane so that damage to the crane by that overload cannot be excluded.